emoki_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dirty Work/Script
Diesel, the new engine was angry, the trucks were singing rude and loudly at him. When Duck returned to the yard, she heard the trucks singing and was horrified. Duck: "Shut up! I'm sorry our trucks were rude to you, Diesel. " Diesel: "It's all your fault, you made them laugh at me. " Henry: "Nonsense, Duck would never do that. We engines have our differences; but we never talk about them to the trucks. That would be des-des... " Gordon: "Disgraceful! " James: "Disgusting! " Henry: "Despicable! " Douglas: "To say such things to us, it's to teach him a lesson we be wantin'! " Donald: "Och, not yet, Dougie. " Diesel hated Duck, he wanted her to be sent away. So he made a plan. Next day he spoke to the trucks. Diesel: "I see you like jokes, you made a good joke about me the other day, I larfed n' larfed. Duck told me a good joke about Gordon, I'll whisper it...Don't tell Gordon I told you. " Trucks: "Haw! Haw! Haw! Gordon will be cross with Duck when hs knows! Let's tell him and pay Duck out for bumping us! " Diesel went to all the different sidings, and in each he told the trucks different stories. They laughed at the engines as they went by, and soon Gordon, Henry and James found out why. Gordon: "Disgraceful! " James: "Disgusting! " Henry: Despicable! " Donald: "Noo ya can say it, Dougie. " Douglas: "To say such things aboot us, it'z to teach her a lesson we be wantin'! " Donald: "We cannot allow it! " They consulted together. James: "Yes, she did it to us, we'll do it to her- " Gordon: "And see how she like it! " Duck was tired out. The trucks had been cheeky and troublesome. She had had hard work to make them behave. She wanted a rest in the Shed. Gordon and James: "Wheeeeeeesh! Keep out! " Duck: "Stop fooling, I'm tired. " Gordon: "So are we. " Henry: "We're tired of you. " Donald: "We like Diesel. " James: "We don't like you. " Douglas: "You tell tales aboot us to the trucks. " Duck: "I don't! " Henry: "You do! " Duck: "I don't! " Gordon: "You do! " The Fat Controller came to stop the noise. Gordon: "Duck called me a "galloping sausage"! " James: "Plump red sausage!" " Henry: "I'm filthy green sausage. " Diesel: "I only do sausages. " The Fat Controller: "Well Duck? " Duck: "I only wish sir, that I had thought of those names myself. If the dome fits... " The Fat Controller: "Ahem... " James: "He made the trucks laugh at us! " The Fat Controller: "Did you, Duck? " Duck: "Certainly not Sir! No ''steam ''engine would be as mean as that. " The Fat Controller: "Now Diesel, you heard what Duck said. " Diesel: "I can't understand it Sir. To think that Duck of all enignes...I'm dreadfully grieved Sir; but know nothing. " The Fat Controller: "I see. " Diesel squirmed and hoped he didn't. The Fat Controller: "I am sorry, Duck, but you must go to Edward's station for a while. I know he will be glad to see you. " Duck: "Beg pardon Sir, do you mean now? " The Fat Controller: "Yes please. " Duck: "As you wish Sir. But, may I say my goodbyes, first? " The Fat Controller: "I don't see why not. " Duck: "Gordon, you always were a stuck up fellow, and I for one do think your brothers is the superior engine, James, your vain dick personality came off splendidly, and I hope to see your hubris come back to bite you in the tender, and Henry...I've got nothing for you. Donald, Doulgas, we were Sodor's best crime solving team, but I guess this crime will go unsolved... " Douglas: "What doz she mean by that, Donnie? " Donald: "I doona know, Dougie! " Diesel: "Aren't you going to say goodbye to me? " Duck: "Oh yeah, I have come up with one more insult, just for you...Weaboo. " Diesel: "Watashi wa anata ni sorera no kotoba o tabe sasemasu, jakkī. " So, Duck trundled away, sadly, while Diesel smirked with triumph in the darkness. Category:Thomas Rebridged Scripts